Dauntless Academy
by Georgina998
Summary: Tris goes to a new school when she meets a new teacher, Mr. Eaton. will she over come her feelings for him?... rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

In this story each faction has a high school for new transfers, and as Four and Eric were the teachers in the books then they will be in this story too. This will have the relationship of Four and Tris but it is still not really allowed, so they have to keep it a secret. Most of the characters are still involved in this fan fiction but not them all (sorry). Hope you enjoy and leave me a review to see what you guys think. Thank you for reading.

Beep-beep.

The loud noise of my alarm abruptly awakes me at 6:30. The first day of my new high school, ugh. I done this a bunch of times before but Caleb won't even be with me today, or any of the other days while I'm in school. Caleb chose Erudite academy, which is described as the school for geeks, which I guess is true but it's still a little harsh calling it for geeks. As I begin to think some strange thoughts about how bad my first day could be, Caleb brings me back to reality by pulling me up by my hands. "We are going to be late if you don't get a move on! We have to be there by 8:00, I'm not being late because of you. Oh and P.S I'm driving today." Caleb says proudly.

He walks out of my room slowly and I step away from my bed to get in the shower.

[time lapse]

When we are in the car Caleb turns up the radio, so Taylor Swift is screaming at the top of her lungs. He slowly pulls into dauntless high and stops at the doors so I can get out. "Thanks, urm see you later I guess." I say anxiously as the reality, of the fact that I'm starting school on my own, kicks in. "yeah, see ya." Caleb says before driving off to get to his school.

I walk into a office to get my locker code and my time table. A pretty woman with long brown hair and brown hair stands behind the desk, she looks up at me a gives me a pleasant smile.

Hi, how can I help you?" she asks.

"Hi, urm, I'm new here and I need my locker number and my time table. I'm Beatrice prior but Ide rather be called Tris." I say nervously.

"Ah, yes, I'm tori, come and see me any time you need me." Tori said while handing me some sheets of paper.

"Thank you." I say as I walk out of the office and into the hallway.

As I'm looking for my locker I bump into a girl who has dark brown skin and tall but nicely curved figure and a beautiful face. Everything I haven't got. "sorry." I say softly. "its okay, are you the new girl? Beatrice, isn't it?" "yeah, but it's just Tris. Do you know where this locker is?" I say showing her my locker number, she points to a locker. "I'm Christina by the way, you can call me Chris if you want." She says as I walk over to my locker and put the locks number in. "okay." I reply. "let's go, we've got English first and if we are late then Mr Eaton will kill us." She says as she grabs my arms and pulls me to our lesson.

As we get there we are greeted by the teacher. I hope he doesn't notice that I' m staring. Christina goes to sit over at her seat and I stay their staring, he looks in my eyes and it feels like he's looking into my soul, he stuns me by his beautiful ocean blue eyes, suddenly he says "you can sit where you like, Tris, and I will need to talk to you after class. Its just to see how you're doing." I walk over to the seat next to Chris and she looks at me like I'm a stranger but I just ignore it.

The lesson trails on. Then I hear the loud ringing of the school bell indicating that the lesson is over, then I suddenly realise I have to have this talk with Mr Eaton. Oh no…


	2. Chapter 2

(Author note: I'm not sure how often I will be able to add new chapters, but I will try to make them often. Follow this story to get updates as soon as they're made, and follow me if you like how I write and to find out about any new stories. Please leave a review, so I know what you guys think and if you have a questions, other than that let's get to the story.)

I stay seated while everyone leaves the room. I'm so nervous, what if he thinks I'm dumb? What if he doesn't like me? What if I act weird? Relax Tris, he's only a teacher, yeah he's really sexy, but that shouldn't mean I have to be nervous around him. Wait, what am I thinking? Stop Tris, you can't think like that!

"Earth to Tris, are you okay?" Mr Eaton asks.

"What, oh yeah, fine. I was just day dreaming. So what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask finally stopping my annoying rampage of thoughts.

"Oh, just wanted to know how you're doing, do you understand everything?" he asks kindly.

"Actually, I didn't understand how you explained some of it, do you do after school lessons. I really don't want a bad grade." I reply truthfully.

"I do a thing where I can come to your house on certain days and help you study, if you want."

"Yeah, that would be great. Could we start tonight?"

"Yeah, do you have a ride home? Because if you don't we could go to your place straight after school, I'll drive." He blushed saying the sentence.

"Sure, I'll meet you here." I walk out of class to my next lesson.

The day trailed on and Chris didn't even talk to me that much, she was too busy with her boyfriend, will. He is actually a nice guy; he hugged me when we were introduced. His friend Al seemed so nervous around me, maybe he doesn't like me. I don't know I've got too much to worry about. Like Mr Eaton coming to my house. When the day ends I text Caleb to tell him he doesn't need to pick me up because I've got another ride. I head to Mr Eaton's room, to see him packing up his stuff and rolling up his sleeves, oh my god he looks so sexy with his sleeves like that! He turns around to see me staring and winks at me with those beautiful eyes. "ready to go?" I ask. "yep, you don't mind riding a bike do you?" I shake my head, I've rode on the front of Caleb's push bike before, it wasn't comfortable but I still did it.

When we get out side of the school he walks over to a motorcycle, oh, not the type of bike I expected. He hands me a helmet and I climb on the back of the bike. I put my hands softly on his shoulders but he moves them to around his waist, so that I'm hugging him. "Hold on tight, I don't want you falling off, sweetheart." He adds above the loud rumble of the motor bike. I giggle and blush as he begins to take off. After around 10 minutes of directing him to my house we finally get there. I welcome him in and we go up to my room to study.

"Hey Tris, when where studying you can call me four, it way easier than having to say Mr Eaton." I just nod and began furiously blushing. I take out all of my equipment when Caleb shouts up to my room "hey Trissypoo where going to have a game of dauntless or candor, want to play?" "Maybe later, I'm studying with my teacher." I shout back, choosing to ignore his annoying pet name for Me." hey, we can have a game if you want, it will be fun!" four pleads at me. I begin to text Chris to come over so there will be more people. When she arrives me and four head down stairs to see Caleb and his friends have already begun to play and I invite Chris in who has also invited: will, al and Zeke. We begin to play and I already know I should have put more layer on, this is going to be embarrassing…


	3. Chapter 3

(Author note: just wanted to say thank you so much for your support on this story. This is my first fan fiction and you guys have been so kind! As always follow to stay caught up, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

"Caleb, you go first." I say already knowing he will pick me. "Okay, Trissypoo. Dauntless or candor?" he asks with a sly grin on his face. "Obviously dauntless, do you take me as a wuss?" I say trying to keep a straight face, but not succeeding. "Okay, I dare you to kiss the guy you think is the hottest." He says while wiggling his eyebrows. Oh no, this isn't going to end well. I lean into four and place my lips on his, when he finally realises what's happening he begins kissing me back. He places a hand on the back of my neck to hold me in place, making sure I can't pull away. I feel a spark running from his lips to mine and then all through my body. I suddenly pull away, realising we shouldn't be doing that. He looks at me bewildered. "Tris it's your turn." Caleb says to cut the silence. "Urm yeah, four, candor or dauntless?" I say still in shock. "Candor." He says quickly. "Okay, rate all the girls in this room." I say wondering if I've pushed my luck. "Chris: 7 molly: 5 Lauren: 8 and urm, Tris: 10." He says the last part while blushing. I look down at the floor to cover up my own blush, when an unexpected smile creeps on my face. "Anyway, Tris, candor or dauntless?" he says after a while of silence. "But I've just had my turn," I say confused. "I know. But you're going again." He replies while looking me straight in the eye. "Fine, dauntless." I say reluctantly. "I dare you to take the guy you have a crush on into your room, and do what you want with them." He adds with a sly grin on his face. I get up go into my room close the door and think about what I'm going to do. I know that I like Tobias but I have everyone else to worry about. "Tobias, you better get in here…" I shout already regretting it. After a few seconds he walks in with the same smile plastered on his face. "Why are you smiling?" I ask suspiciously. "Because, now I know you like me. Like, like me like me." He replies. Out of nowhere he grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. "Is this what you want?" he asks me as our faces are inches from each other. With my breathe heavy I simply nod my head, yes. He leans down and our lips press together, not like earlier, they are more urgent. His tongue finds its way to mine. He pulls away, out of breath, and softly says "what do we do about your friends, because I'm sure they're listening through the door?" "Just forget about them, what are we going to do about school?" I ask, truly worried. He pulls away from me quickly. "You're right we should just forget this even happened." He says blankly, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, Tris." He then walks out of my bedroom and out of the house to his bike.

(Time laps)

As I lay in my bed I can't forget what happened earlier today. And most importantly I can't forget my feelings. Even though I knew it was wrong to do this with my teacher, it just felt so right! Like it was meant to be. Ugh, what am I going to do...


	4. Chapter 4

(Author note: thank you so much for all of your support on this story. This story will have some swearing in it, as the characters will be arguing. Other than that, enjoy this chapter! P.S sorry its not a long one. x)

I get up out of bed and quickly get changed; I wear white ripped jeans and a tank top. While I'm walking down stairs I realise nobody is awake yet, as the TV isn't on and there plainly isn't anyone down stairs. I run back upstairs to wake Caleb up but he isn't there. When I go into my parent's room they are still asleep, so I wake them "mum, where is Caleb?" I say. "Oh he left already. He told you to get a ride with Tobias, whoever that is." By the time she said the last part I was already down stairs to see if he had taken the car, which he did. I put some toast in the toaster and begin to look for my bus pass, when a loud knock interrupts me. I unlock the door when he is standing there. His beautiful blue eyes stare into mine. "Want a ride to school? I saw Caleb take off without you." He says with a welcoming grin on his face. "I thought you were going to act as if nothing happened" I ask him seriously. "I am, but does that me I can't give you a ride to school?" he says while the grin fades away. "No, I'm getting the bus." I say sternly and begin to shut the door when he puts his foot in the way and walks into the house. "About yesterday," he began "you and I both know it shouldn't have happened. But I don't know if you've noticed t but we have connection. We know it's wrong but it felt so right. Don't you agree?" he says accusingly. I look at him confused "what does this mean, like do you want to get together or something, because you're fucking with my mind with all this!" I go back over to the toast when I feel his hands slide around my waist. He whispers in my ear "kiss me one more time and then say we don't have a connection." He then turns me around to face him and moves a hand to cup my face. He slowly moves his lip down towards mine and they connect. The kiss wasn't urgent but it wasn't too soft, it was perfect! He pulls away with his eyes still closed and then out of nowhere picks me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. He carries me to my bedroom where we resume the kiss. He lays me down on the bed and begins kissing my neck. All of a sudden I hear a knock on my door and we both freeze. "Tris are you ready for school, you're going to be late." She shouts from the other side of the door. "Yeah, just give me a few minutes." I say panicked. "Are you okay? You sound a little off." As she finishes her sentence I hear her turning the knob to my bedroom door. I start to get off the bed when Tobias falls on top of me. My mother finally walks and the look on her face was pure horror…


	5. Chapter 5

(Author note: thank you all so much for viewing; I've had over 700 views, so thanks! Please review and let me know what you think. Also I want to give a shout out for YouTube, go subscribe to ossieO she is amazing and a good friend of mine other than that I hope you enjoy the story!)

As my mum walked in she looked horrified as me and my teacher were laid on top of each other. I got up as quickly as I could and rambled on "he left his book here last night and then as he was picking it up from the floor he fell on the bed and I didn't realise…" I say panicked. "Just get to school now! We will talk tonight." She says clearly mad at me. We walk out of the house as quickly as we could and both just start bursting out laughing. He hands me a helmet so I can ride safely on the back of his bike. We rode to school as I clung to his back and rested my head on his shoulder. When we reach school and get off his bike while handing him his helmet, give him a quick peck on his cheek and head off to class. I have maths first then I have English with Mr Eaton and it my chance to make him look like a fool.

On my way to English I bump into Christina, "Hey, what happened after last night?" she asks genuinely concerned. "Nothing, I and sir agreed that we shouldn't talk about it anymore and pretend it never happened." I lie easily. I actually have my plan sorted out how to embarrass him. I walk into the class and give my teacher a small wink and scurry off to my seat and sit down. He begins the register and I answer with a very seductive "yes, sir" which makes him give me a quick glance. When he begins the actual lesson I carry on being very seductive around him which seems to make him a little nervous. This time I will make him look like a fool. He comes over to me to see how I'm doing and I pretend to be struggling with something, before making sure nobody is looking. He leans down and I know that it's time to take action. I grab his tie and wrap it around my fingers until I get to his collar, I then stroke his chin with my free finger, making him blush. I poke out my chest my curving my back and I give him a wink that makes it clear what I'm trying to do, or what he thinks I'm trying to do. I let go of his tie and while he is still in shock I give him a hair flick and begin to bat my long dark eyelashes. He tries walking away when all he does is trips over my bag and everyone begins to laugh at how clumsy he is.

When all my classes are done I begin to walk outside of school, when a I feel a hand grab my waist and pull me up onto their shoulder so that I can't see who has a hold of me. I start smacking the mysterious persons back and have a paddy. After my attacker has reached the destination they wanted to be in, they finally set me down. When I look up to see who it is, I see the beautiful ocean blue eyes. He grins slyly and when I give him a strong and passionate kiss, when he opens his eyes its clear to see that he is only noticing me. He stares into my eyes and it feels like he's looking into my soul but it doesn't feel like he's trespassing, it feels right. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He places me down on something soft, when I look around I see we are in some kind of apartment and we are now sat on the bed in it. I look at him with questioning eyes. "This is my apartment." He says plainly. He finds my lips again and before I know it, I'm awake from a needed sleep completely naked, in Tobias's arms. I look to the side to see my phone and it's opened to a text from me to my mother, telling her I'm staying at Christina's, which clearly Tobias sent. He wakes up stretches, kisses me and then begins to get changed, looks like I've got to tackle another long day at school…


	6. Chapter 6

(Author note: thanks to everyone who has supported and always remember to comment what I could improve on, after all this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this chapter )

After another long day at school I have to finally go home and face my mother about what she saw yesterday morning. This won't be good! I walk out of the large school doors to be faced by the smell of freshly cut grass, the smell of summer. Tobias Is stood leaning against his bike, probably waiting for me. I go over to him and he gives me a huge passionate kiss, when we break apart, look around and everyone is staring at us. "You're going to get fired, everyone saw us!" I exclaim. "Don't worry about it, I quit today." He says with a flirtatious grin on his beautiful and delicate face. "You did what!? Why!?" I ask panicked that I might be the reason, by hoping that it's not. "So we could be together freely. I know this sounds too soon but I think I'm in love with you! You don't have to say it back but I just wanted you to know." He says matter of factly. I look at him shocked and then say exactly what's on my mind, "I love you too." he reaches his head down and gives me another passionate kiss, and I get butterflies in my stomach. We get on his bike and we agree to face my mother together.

When we get to my house we climb down from his bike and walk into my house hand in hand. We walk into the living room to where my mother is sitting, reading Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. She looks up from her book and gives Tobias the death glare, which I usually was on the receiving end when I hurt Caleb as children. "So you both finally decided to show your faces again?" she says, sounding very confident. "Mum, I know how this looks but we really are in love. And now technically we are not breaking the law because Tobias quit today. Please don't freak out, it's only like me having a normal boyfriend…" I say trying to put on my puppy dog eyes. "Tris calm down I only wanted to talk to you about protection." He says happily. "Really!?" I exclaim. "No! This totally unacceptable, I will NOT allow it." She says madder than I've ever seen her before. "You can't stop us, it's not your decision anymore, I'm 16 I can do what I want!" "I'm glad you said that. I will be laughing when he gets arrested, as I've already informed the school and the police, they should be here any minute now." She informs me with a grin on her face, I've never seen this side of my mother before but I hate it!" before I realise what I'm doing I've already grabbed Tobias and dragged him to his bike. "What are you doing" he says. "We're going before the police get here; we will go to your place and hide." "But that's the first place they will look for me." He says knowing about this sort of stuff as his brother is a police officer. "Well then we need to go somewhere they won't find us!" I say in a panic. "I can go to an abandoned cottage I found recently, and you can stay here as you're not in trouble." He says even though he knows I will not obey. "You know I can't leave you!" he just nods his head and nods. We climb back onto his bike and drive away to find the safe place, together…


	7. Chapter 7

**(Author note: thanks to all of my viewers I've got almost 2000 views, which I'm so proud of! To anyone who thought that the story will be over soon you are so wrong, as I'm in the process of writing the next few chapters. Soon more characters will be revealed and it will become more of an action story. So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter)**

When I and four arrive to the destination (a small, but cute cottage) we try to come up with a plan. We decide that the police won't take this as a serious threat as they could know that I want to be with him. This could lead them to give up on the case if we stay in hiding and they don't find us. We also agree that once this has all blown over we will find a much nicer place to live together or apart if things don't work out.

That night we sit down and talk about our past to try and get to know each other. He told me that when he was my age he did the written test, which decides which high school is best for you based on your strengths, he got multiple different ones. I told him that so did I; this then gave us something to bond over. I then began to tell him about peter and how I used to date him and how he would beat me. He seemed raged by this and I didn't know why. I asked him why he seemed so tense; he relied with "I just don't want to think about anyone hurting you. And just so you know I would never do anything like that to you, so if you feel frightened around me at any point in this relationship, then please tell me." He said this with a loving but serious look on his face. After that we decided to have an early night so we could be up early, to keep a look out for the police…

(Next day)

I wake up to the bright morning sun in my eyes and I'm curled up to Tobias' chest. I begin to stroke his bare chest, and he begins wake up. He looks down at me, clearly still tired, and plants a firm, warm, tender kiss on my forehead. I get up to get dressed, ready for the day. As I'm washing my face I hear a loud bang on the front door. I look around to find Tobias; he looks at me with only worry in his eyes. He puts his finger up to his lips, telling me to be silent. He looks around the room and he looks directly at the window. I nod and we both slowly but quietly make our way to the window. Tobias draws back the curtains and opens the window; he moves out of the way to let me through first. I obey and slide through elegantly. Tobias soon followed me. I stopped dead in my tracks as I came across a body, I didn't know if it was dead or alive. I couldn't move, I was in shock. Tobias soon comes behind me and bends down to check the pulse. He looks back at me and just shakes his head. Knowing I couldn't move he picked me up, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist and my arm wrapped around his neck. He began running again, when suddenly I heard a familiar voice in the background. Peter...

 **Just wanted to let you guys know that im really sorry about not updating in so long, I just literally have not had that much spare time. I promise that I will try to update as often as possible. Im also going to write some chapters ready to just upload when I need to, so hopefully that plan will work. Let me know if you like this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Author note: hope you guys like this chapter and if you do let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!** **)**

Tobias set me back down on my feet and stood in front of me as if he was protecting me from something. "I told the police that you weren't here," Peter shouted over to us. "And it will stay that way if you help me with something." He continued. "Peter what do you want?!" Tobias growled at him. I looked at him, he has never looked so angry. I nudged him and whispered "we should just do it, then we can just leave." "I want you to help me bury that." He said while pointing to the body that's behind us. So it was him that did it. "Why did you do it" I heard myself ask. "She hit me." He replied simply. "I want you both to bury the body, so that I don't get the blame. So make sure you find a good place for it." I looked down, knowing this was too good to say no to. To have a life with Tobias. But it's for a cost, why does peter always find a way to ruin everything?! I know I shouldn't even consider it as it's not only cruel but it's… peter! "We won't do it!" I spoke. Tobias turned around and looked at me confused, I raised my eyebrows telling him that I wouldn't do it, after a while of looking at me he nodded his head. Peter looked at use confused, "you would really give up this chance to be together? I thought you were in love, I guess I was wrong. Looks like Jeanine will be hearing about this." Peter stated. Jeanine? What did Jeanine have to do with this? Before I could speak, Tobias spoke up. "What has she got to do with it?" he asked horrified. "Oh, she was disgusted that a teacher did anything with a student and she said something about how she would never let anything like that happen at Erudite. So she told the police that she would help look for you, and so did I, but like I said I could help you get away if you do this small task for me." He grinned at the last part. "Small task? You think this is a small task, killing an innocent girl and then burying her in the middle of nowhere? You should be ashamed of yourself!" I screamed at him. He laughed at me. I grabbed Tobias' hand and began running after a moment of realisation, Tobias began to run along with me instead of me just dragging him along. In the background I hear peter yelling "you will be caught no matter what I have to do!" as we hear him we run even faster…

When we reach the end of the woods we find the city, the way we came from. Our homes, our schools and where we will be captured. I look up to see Tobias and give him a questioning stare. "If we can get to my apartment we should be safe, they've already looked there." I nodded my head and we began to make it to his apartment, guarding our faces from strangers walking by. We finally got to his building and quickly slid into the doors, we made it up the stairs and into his apartment. "Is it okay if I take a bath?" he nodded his head as he began looking around to see if there were many changes. I walked into his bathroom and began to run the taps and begin undressing. While I was laid in the warm and relaxing water I heard the door open. Tobias walked in and I began to blush furiously while trying to cover myself up with bubbles. I heard him begin to laugh and say "Tris, calm down, I've seen you naked before. Besides I thought I would save water and just share a bath with you." He began to undress and he climbed into the bath with me. He pulled me close to him so that my back is against his front and my head is rested on his chest. He stroked my arm and whispered in my ear "just relax, I know you've had a busy few days but I promise we will get through this and we can begin our lives together."

After a while of just lying there we finally got out of the bath together and got dressed. We went out into the living room and watched something on the TV when a large bang came from the door. I looked at Tobias worried when he motioned for me to be quite by putting his index finger to his lips. He got up and looked out of the peep hole and then motioned for me to follow him to the bedroom where he locked the door behind him. We then heard the front door being broken down and heavy footsteps coming towards the bedroom. The door was once again forcefully broken down and police walked into the room. The came over to us and grabbed Tobias and handcuffed him while saying "I am arresting you on suspicion of underage sex and a relationship between a student and teacher. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. "Anything you do say may be given in evidence." Tobias looked at me worriedly and kissed me passionately and said "I love you!" before being dragged out by the police officers. I followed them as they dragged him down the stairs "I will get you out, I promise…"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Authors note: Thanks so much for all the views, can't believe how many of you actually read my story. Let me know what you think of this chapter and all the rest in the reviews, I really appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry its short.** **)**

As I walk down his parents drive, I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know this won't go well. I knock on the door and within a second it swings open. "Oh hey babe, have you decided to help me because If you have its too late. I disposed of her myself. Im sure I can always find a way to help you make it up to me…" he says with a wink. "Look peter, im not doing anything for you! I just need to ask you something about Jeanine." I say starting to get frustrated with him. "Shoot!" he replies. "If she were to help catch a suspect, where do you think she would keep them?" I ask be weary to not give him too much information. "If she were helping the police them it would either be in prison or she would have hidden them in the shed behind her house." He says with a grin plastered on his face. I begin to walk away and shouting "Okay, thanks. I owe you!" shoot I shouldn't of said that he will never forget it!

I walk back into my small apartment, and pull out my phone. I know who will help me. "Uri, I need your help, Tob…. I mean four could get hurt. Can you help?" I ask hopefully. "ugh, depends what it is. I have to help Marlene with some shooting." He says with a thoughtful tone to his voice, which I know he is debating what to do. "look, Jeanine Mathews has taken him and she could end up killing him for being with me. We are kind of like together. So will you help or not because I need to leave soon." I ask frustrated. "yeah, im in my way." Is all I hear before the line goes dead.


End file.
